Don't Pull the Trigger
by cardcaptor42
Summary: It's 1940. Sakura is a Jew living in E. Germany. What will happen when she is captured and put in a secret prison? S
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: the year is 1940. Sakura Kinomoto is a 20-year-old Jew living in Eastern Germany. She has spent the past 2 years in hiding with her mother, Momoko. Her father has already been killed by Germans. But, what will happen when a German guard captures her and takes her away to a secret prison? S&S**

**Disclaimer-thang: Hey I don't own this, if you don't believe me I will throw a spork at you. Hah.**

Sakura sat in the closet of her room, too afraid move. She could hear the gunshots coming from downstairs. She tried so hard to think about something else, but all she could hear was her mother's pleading voice.

"Please, stop it! You don't know what you're doing! NO, STOP IT! PLEA-"

BANG.

Silent tears ran down Sakura's face. She tried to hold them in, but they flowed like rain down her face.

Then Sakura heard footsteps. They were coming up the stairs.

CLICK.

The footsteps entered her room quietly. Sakura could feel the prescence of her mother's killer. She held her breath.

They stopped outside the closet door.

Sakura sat as still as possible.

The killer slowly reached for the doorknob.

CREEEEAAAK.

There, in front of the opened door, stood a 20-year-old man with a gun in his hand. His expression was completely solemn. Sakura waited, hoping that he wouldn't see her hiding in the shadows.

His head slowly turned her way and stopped, his cold eyes staring straight into her terrified orbs.

The killer raised the gun in his hand.

"Goodbye, Sakura. Forever."

He pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Pull the Trigger**

**Hope everybody likes the idea of this story... **

**Chapter 2**

Sakura jerked up, sweating and breathing heavily. _What happened? Why am I still alive? Where is Momoko? What the heck is wrong with me?_

"Get up, you lazy girl, you've been sleeping for almost 3 hours," a male voice growled. Sakura froze in fear. She knew that voice. That was the same voice from her dream...

"Um, sir, where is my mom?" Sakura timidly asked. The second she spoke, she regretted it.

"Shut up, you idiot. Your mother is dead, remember? I _killed_ her." He smirked. Sakura froze in fear._ So it wasn't a dream after all..._

A silent tear slid down Sakua's cheek. She couldn't believe it. Two years of hiding for nothing. Momoko wasn't her real mother, but she was still very close. Since her mother and father were taken to a prison camp a year ago, Momoko was in charge of her. But Sakura still loved her. The guard saw her crying and scoffed.

"Get up now, or I'll kill you too. Then you'll be able to see your mother again."

Sakura wiped away her tears and stood up. She was determined to work hard and stay alive, and especially to show everyone that she was not weak.

She had God on her side.

Her face was now glowing, and as there was a new bounce to her step. She hadn't been this happy since the war began. The guard stared at her like she was mental. Nevertheless, he showed her to a small, cramped jail cell with three other people in it.

"Get in, and don't make too much noise or I'll kill you all." The guard walked away, leaving the four people alone. They were all around her age. Sakura smiled at them and bowed.

"Hello, I am Kinomoto Sakura, I'm pleased to meet you all." The other three smiled warmly and introduced themselves.

"I am Hiiragizawa Eriol." A boy with blue eyes and hair smiled and bowed.

"Daidouji Tomoyo." A raven haired, amethyst-eyed girl beamed.

"Li Syaoran, and may I add it is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady," he said and flashed a smile. Syaoran stood up and took her hand in his. He put her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "And _you_ can call me Syaoran." She blushed like a maniac. He smiled and sat back down.

"Well, um... It's a pleasure to meet you all..." Sakura couldn't stand to look at the boy that kissed her. And might I add, this guy is a super-hot hunk of man beef.

(heh man beef)

"So where exactly are we?" Sakura asked. After she was shown around the cell(well there's really nothing to show around, it's about the size of a king bed and a half or so...)

"We don't exactly know," Tomoyo began, "because we were all unconscious, like you. I think it has something to do with that gun; I remember getting shot right in the heart. I thought I was dead, and then I heard voices. I thought they were angels or something..."

"Well I was fighting him, since I'm trained in martial arts," -hair swoosh from Eriol- -and no hes not gay- "so I didn't see how I got here. I just remember hearing evil laughter from behind me, then my mind went blank. I thought I had died too, but I don't think people can kick you in Heaven." Sakura began to laugh, but when he glared at her she immediately turned it into a very indiscreet cough. "Well then," Eriol started, "what about you, Syaoran? You never told me how you got here."

Syaoran sighed. "I had a reason for that, Eriol..."

"Aw, Syaoran, please tell us!" Sakura pouted. He blushed looking at her cute little pouting face.

"Ok, fine, but you have to stop pouting, it's too cute," he laughed. She smiled._ I'm glad they don't hate me..._ Sakura stole a glance at Syaoran.

_Especially him._

"Well, I really should've told you this earlier..."

"I'm not a Jew. I'm a German, and I used to patrol this very prison."

Eriol gasped. Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hands to prevent from screaming.

"But, I mean, I couldn't help it! My mother and father moved here from China, and she just happened to be pregnant. I was born here, making me a citizen!" Syaoran screamed at Tomoyo and Eriol, not bothering to care if the guard got mad at them. "So I began to help the innocent prisoners out, and they got mad at me. And look where it got me..."

All the time Syaoran was talking, Sakura was just staring at him. She couldn't believe he was actually German. She had never met such a nice- and might I add hot- person in her life, and he was GERMAN!

"Well, I really don't care if you're a German, because you're the nicest person I've ever met," Sakura almost shouted. They all looked at her, and she blushed.

Now it was Syaoran's turn to blush. Nobody had ever said anything like this to him before, even his own parents or sisters. She made him feel... wanted.

Or maybe even loved.

"Hey, why are there only two beds...?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Oh, hehe... You see, the room only had two beds in it. So far, Tomoyo and I have slept in one bed, so I guess you and Syaoran can share one..." Eriol muttered and blushed.

"Why don't you and Syaoran share a bed!"

"Hey, Sakura, I'm not gay..." Syaoran commented.

"Well then, I guess it can't be helped. And I wasn't saying you were gay." Sakura plopped on the(more squishy and comfortable) bed and almost fell asleep right then.

"Wait, Sakura, the guards will bring some new clothes to sleep in, so don't fall asleep on us!" Tomoyo laughed. Sakura moaned and stood up, trying not to nod off.

A few minutes later, two guards approached with a basketful of clothes. They tossed four sets in their cell. Tomoyo grabbed them and dispersed them according to gender and size. Sakura was stuck with a pink tank top and very short neon green shorts. Tomoyo had a shirt that went down to her knees and some cropped sweatpants. Syaoran and Eriol had white t-shirts and(Sakura thinks_ gah_) boxers. Now came the hard part...

changing.

"Ok, I am NOT changing in front of guys," Sakura whined. Tomoyo sighed and looked at Sakura.

"Well, how about we can just change on the opposite sides of the room?" Eriol suggested. That seemed like a good enough idea, and everybody agreed.

Once everybody was done changing, Sakura plopped on the bed.

-Ahem- the TWIN bed.

Everyone else followed suit, sighing at how comfortable it was.

"Good night, Mom," Sakura said on pure instinct.

Then she realized what she had said. Tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but they came anyway. Syaoran couldn't help but stare at Sakua's shaking body. He felt so sorry for her, and he had to do something.

Sakura felt something warm wrap around her body and pull her closer to them. She realized it was Syaoran, and she smiled. She snuggled up to his warm body.

"Thank you Syaoran."

**Hey peeps...**

**Gah my whole freakin body is so sore...**

**COMMENT OR YOU SHALL BE POKED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh, this story is really hard to write since I barely know anything about WW II...**

**OH WELL ILL JUST STICK TO MAKING IT MUSHY -**

**Don't Pull the Trigger**

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning, Sakura."

Sakura groaned and turned over in her bed. She didn't want to wake u-

PLOP

"Ow..." _ Dangit, I forgot I'm in a bed, I can't turn over like I can on the floor... _

"Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran got out of the bed and walked over to her. He kneeled on the ground. She blushed as she felt his breath on her face.

"We have to go now, so you better change fast," he said while offering a hand to help her up.

Sakura took his hand and he pulled her up. But before she let go, he kissed it. She blushed and looked away. Syaoran smiled.

_My angel..._

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol made their way to a small, dark room. Just as they were about to enter, Sakura stopped. She stared at the door as if it were a ghost(and in Sakura's view, that's even worse). Syaoran looked worriedly at her as he began to reach for the doorknob. But before he could even touch it, Sakura screamed. She screamed as loud as she could. Sakura did not want that door open, no way. Syaoran gaped at her. They were supposed to be quiet, but she was ruining every chance of them escaping. He grabbed her mouth and shut it tightly. This shut her up, not only because his hand was covering her mouth, but because he was pinning her to the wall, pushing against her. Hard.

Very hard.

Her emotions were flying through her mind. She hated him. She was embarrassed my him. She liked him...

She loved him.

_What did I get myself into? You've known this guy for a day, and you've fallen in love with him... crap._

Sakura tried as hard as she could to hate him, despise him. She wasn't ready for this, she wanted to fall in love properly, not in some ugly prison. She wanted him to hold her properly, not holding her so the guards wouldn't find her. She wanted him to love her properly.

Self 1: _But maybe... he already does._

Self 2: _NO! No, no, no, no, no! He does _not_ love you, do you see how cocky he is around you? Always kissing you on the hand, always staring at you...And WHAT was with last night! He grabbed you and SNUGGLED with you!_

Self 1:_But I liked the snuggle..._

Self 2: _I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKED THE SNU- wait, I kinda liked it too..._

Self 1: _So this means..._

Self 2: _Fine, fine, fine, I admit it, he's OK, but still, I mean, he's a German!_

Self 1: _but I said last night, I didn't care if he was German! He's the sweetest guy I've ever met!_

Self 2:_ You sure like him, don't you..._

Self 1: _-blush blush-_

Self 2: _Thought so..._

Self 1: _-bites Self 2's head off-_

Self 2: _Oh no, I seem to be missing a head..._

**um, sorry for the REALLY REALLY late update...**

**I'm having a hard time with Algebra, so die integers and multiplying negative numbers.**

**And while I'm at it, die capitalization.**

**see, i don't even need capitalization!**

**ok, fine, I do need it, so what? Sue me for hating something I use everyday...**

**No, please don't sue me.**

**Oh that reminds me I don't own Sakura and Syaoran, they're just my imaginary puppets...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made the stupid mistake of playing DDR heavy mode after a 10-hour volleyball tournament...**

**I can't feel my legs...**

**Oh yeah, IM QUITTING VOLLEYBALL **

**Don't Pull the Trigger**

**Chapter 4**

"Sakura, hush it! This is only an interview, and if you don't stop screaming, we're never going to get out of here!" Syaoran yelled while whispering.

Sakura looked down shamefully. She couldn't stand to look at Syaoran's face; he seemed really angry at her. Slowly, she wiped away the unseen tears in her eyes and freed herslef of Syaoran's tight grasp. She couldn't take it anymore. His scent, his touch, it was too much.

She was trying not to fall for him.

Too bad she already had.

Sakura was sitting in a room with a man who was questioning her.

_Man, I wish Syaoran was here..._

"Sooo, Sakura, tell us how you got here," a young man(bout Sakura's age, maybe a little older) inquired. Sakura looked down at her feet. He was really really cute...

"Um, I remember someone shot me, and then I woke up." She fumbled around with her mid-waist length hair. Man, he was hot, and it was hard to think with him winking at her and giving her -ahem- looks. But, I mean, what could she do? She was secretly taken.

By a little boy whose name started with L.

"Well then, I think you're going to have to come with me." The hot guy stood up, and Sakura followed suit. They walked out the door and into a room with a middle-aged man inside.

"Hey, Sasuke(heh I just HAD to get him in here), I'm gonna take this girl 'you know where.' I need _it._"

"Aaah, but of course. Leave it up to Xing Lo to go 'there' with his poor subjects. Take this one, it's nice and slow." Sasuke threw a shotgun at Xing Lo.

For that moment, Sakura forgot how to breathe.

"Ok, this is how it works. You stand over there, and I'll pretend to shoot you. I'll haul your body over to the corpse pile, and you can escape from there," Xing Lo whispered to Sakura. They were outside, getting ready to kill Sakura. Well, getting ready to let Sakura escape.

Sakura gulped. She didn't like the sound of being thrown into a pile of dead, rotting people. Not being able to hold it in, she ran over to a nearby bush and puked.

Wiping away the excess on her face, Sakura stood up shakily. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Sakura; I'll go with you."

Sakura whipped her head around, and there was none other than Syaoran.

She gasped at how amazing he looked right now. His amber eyes shone with fire, ready to protect his friend.

No, not a friend.

His love.

Sakura jumped onto him, hugging him and thanking him continuously. He blushed furiously. Her upper body was being squeezed quite tightly to his chest.

"Um, sure Sakura..."

"Awright, you guys ready to die?" Xing Lo smirked playfully. Sakura pretended to be really sad and started crying. Syaoran stood beside her, pretending to hide back tears. She smiled inwardly at how cute he was.

_Ah, gah, why am I attracted to him! DIE DIE DIE!_

"Ready?"

Sakura wiped away the tears and nodded. She looked up at Syaoran.

"Syaoran, will you remember me?"

"Only if you do one thing."

"What is it? I'll do anything."

"Please, Sakura, kiss me."

Sakura grabbed him without hesitation and pulled him to her lips.

A shock never felt before surged through her body as Syaoran contacted her lips. He hungered for her. She longed for him. And now, everything was perfect.

More than perfect.

Undescribable perfectness.

-BANG-

Sakura and Syaoran fell to the ground(of course, faked). Not wanting to let go, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled her closer to him while falling. He broke the fall with his stong, manly self, making Sakura fall on top of him. She couldn't breathe. He was so close to her, his scent lingering in the air, entrancing the surroundings with its mystic beauty. Her fragile head plopped on his chest and she could feel his bulging muscles.

_Dang, Syaoran, why do you have to be so SEXY!_

_Ah, Sakura, you feel so perfect..._

"Ok, now I am going to SINGLE-HANDEDLY pull these two DEAD PEOPLE to the corpse pile! And yes, they are indeed DEAD!" Xing Lo screamed. Sakura inwardly sweat-dropped.

"Yo, dude, do you need some help with the dead people?" Sasuke's assistant, Naruto, jumped up out of nowhere.

"AAAAGGH!" Xing Lo screamed. He had worked with Naruto for three years now, but he still hadn't gotten used to that way he popped out of nowhere. But he regained his compostureand nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I bet these guys are REALLY HEAVY! I'll need all the help I can get!"

_Die, you fool..._

"Ugh, Syaoran, I can't breathe and there's a dead guy on my arm!" Sakura screamed.

Having been dragged to the corpse pile, Sakura and Syaoran were waiting for Xing Lo's signal to run off. Sakura was having trouble with this aspect; she didn't want anything to do with this nasty dead stuff. So here Syaoran is, trying to help her through this hard time, blah blah blah...

Sakura's moans and complaints were all very loud. Syaoran was about to turn around and tell her to shut up when suddenly, she fell dead silent.

Syaoran knew something was wrong. Never would Sakura willingly be quiet when she had an opinion to voice. He whipped his body around,only to find Sakura weeping on the ground in front of one of the bodies.

_Oh crap._

Syaoran rushed over to her side and pulled her up gently. He held her up and looked straight into her eyes. They were cold and tear-stained.

"It's my...Daddy..."

Sakura buried her face into Syaoran's chest and wept.

**So sorry for late update, I truly am, but I put a lot of thought into this guy.**

**And to celebrate, I'm going to NOT DO MY HOMEWORK! **

**Review or I'll use the Identity Property on you!**

**GAH IM THINKING LIKE A DORK **


	5. Chapter 5

**my friend got mad at me Thursday...**

**screw her.**

**Don't Pull the Trigger**

**Chapter 5**

"Sakura... what did you just say?"

But Sakura wasn't answering him. She just wept into his chest. She couldn't believe it.

**Flashbackity:**

_"Daddy, push me higher!" a 4-year-old Sakura Kinomoto screamed to her chuckling father._

_"Sakura-chan, if I push you any higher you'll fall right off the swing!"_

_"Then catch me!" Sakura jumped out of the swing, landing right into her father's arms._

_"You silly little girl!"_

_"I love you Daddy!" Sakura hugged her father as tightly as her 4-year-old hands could manage._

_"I love you too, Sakura. Never forget that."_

**Anti-Flashbackity**

"Daddy..."

"Sakura, you'll be fine. I'm here for you."

Sakura stopped crying. He didn't just say that, did he?

"Oh Syaoran, thank you so much..."

They were now in a tight embrace, in the middle of a pile of dead people, with Xing Lo waving frantically.(signal)

"Sakura, I'll always be there for you. Whenever you need someone to cry on, someone to cheer you up, I'll be there."

Sakura was overwhelmed by emotions. She felt amazingly tired. She sank into Syaoran's warm chest and fell asleep.

"I love you, Sakura. Never forget that."

Now, you're probably wondering where Tomoyo and Eriol are(or you're like me and don't give a crap where they go as long as they don't get in Sakura and Syaoran's way). Well, they're going to escape right after Sakura and Syaoran. So ya know, this isn't an ET story, let's just say they fall madly in love with each other, blah blah blah...

Sakura slowly woke from her sleep. She opened her eyes, only to find Syaoran staring into hers.

"Syaoran, what are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep. You look so cute and innocent."

-blush blush-

"Well... um, thanks.."

"For what, Sakura?"

"For everything. For being there for me all the time."

"Oh goodness, you really think I'd let you be all alone?"

"Course not, silly!" Sakura hit him playfully. He laughed.

"Well now that you're awake, let's get outta here."

SILENCE

"Sakura?"

"Wait, one more thing. I wanna say goodbye to Daddy." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh, Sakura... I'll be there for you, so don't cry." He cupped her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

Sakura nodded her head, blushing at the same time.

Self 1:_OOOOHH HE'S LOOKING AT ME!_

Self 2:_Big whoop, he looks at you all the time._

Self1:_But, he's looking at me!_

Self2:_Gah..._

Self 1:_Oh shut up! You're just jealous because _I _have a head!_

Self 2:_I AM SOOOOOOOOO NOT JEALOUS!_

Self1:_soooooooo are._

Self 2:_ -beats Self 1 with a cracker- DIE DIE DIE_

**I know,I know, kill me for such a short chappie...**

**And no, Sakura from Naruto will most likely not be in this one sorry ;-;**

**ANYWAY**

**well thats it... --;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo peeps!**

**My friend's un-mad at me...**

**Well still screw her cuz she's a control freak.**

**Don't Pull the Trigger**

**Chapter 6**

"...and I'm sure he was a good man, strong and caring, always offering a shoulder to lean on," Syaoran concluded. Sakura stared up into his eyes. They were full of tears. Sakura nuzzled into his strong chest. She didn't want him to cry. No way, her little Syaoran wasn't going to cry.

Wait...

HER little Syaoran!

_GAH GAH GAH STOP BEING SO POSESSIVE!_ _He's probably been with tons of other girls, ewww..._

"Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her disgusting thoughts of what he did with other girls.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go."

"Heh?"

"Come on, Xing Lo gave us the signal!" Syaoran jumped up and down like a little kid. She giggled. He was so cute when he was excited...

"Okay!"

Syaoran grinned. Sakura followed him through the almost mile-long pile of dead people. She couldn't help but feel sad. Relatives could be buried anywhere in there, and she would have no clue. Maybe her mom was in there...

"Sakura, hurry up! They're gonna find us if we don't pick up the pace!"

But she wasn't listening. She was in Sakura world, lost in her own deep thoughts.

Syaoran sighed as he pushed her, pulled her, screamed at her, pinched her, and so forth. But nothing worked.

Then Syaoran's mind thought of a brilliant idea.

He grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled her tightly to him. She stared into her unfocused eyes and smiled.

_Sakura, you might hate me for doing this._

_Oh well._

Syaoran cupped her chin in his free hand and kissed her cheek. He blushed as she moved slightly. _Oh, she's trying to get away... ;-;_

But she wasn't trying to get away.

She was snuggling.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. And as for her legs...

They wrapped around his waist.

Now Syaoran was blushing furiously. She had unconsciously gotten into this position, all because he kissed her on the cheek. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he couldn't. If he did, he knew that his hormones would go haywire and that would not be good.

Well, not good for her.

Actually...

Well, it just wasn't a good idea, OK?

But how else would he get her back into consciousness?

He was ready, but Sakura wasn't, and Syaoran didn't want to hurt her.

He would wait.

( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) 

Syaoran was busy pulling Sakura(in the position she was in earler) to the nearest house and didn't notice Sakura slip back into consciousness. Sakura looked at where she was sitting on Syaoran and blushed. _How the heck did I get in this position?_

"Syaoran, why am I wrapped around you...?"

"AAAHH SAKURA!"

"Um, yeah..."

"Well,um,you were all unconscious and daydreamy and stuff-"

"Why does my cheek feel so nice?"

Syaoran blushed. "Erm, well, it must like feel nice today or something..."

"What did you do to me?" Sakura asked in a monotone voice.

"ALL I DID WAS KISS YOUR CHEEK STOP YELLING AT ME!"

-.-;

"Syaoran, why?"

"Why what? I don't know what you're talking about. What'd you have for lunch today?"

"Gah, stop being so defensive-"

"IM NOT BEING DEFENSIVE!"

"..."

"Why should I care if I kissed you on the cheek...?"

"I don't know, it just seems like something we should be able to talk about."

"Well I don't want to talk about it Sakura this conversation is over."

"Yeah, but-"

"OVER!"

"Well ok, but just so you know...

_If you were straight_

_That'd be ok_

_I mean cause hey_

_Heh_

_I'd like you anyway!"_

"Ugghh..."

_"Because you see_

_If it were me_

_I would feel free to say _

_That I was straight_

_AND I AM STRAIGHT"_

"Sakura please, I am trying to carry you...

...WHAT?"

_"If you weren't queer"_

"Ah, Sakura!"

_"I'd still be here"_

"Sakura I am trying to carry you-"

_"Year after year"_

"SAKURA!"

_"Because you're dear to me"_

"..."

_"And I know that you"_

"What?"

_"Would accept me too"_

"I would..."

_"If I told you today_

_'Hey, guess what, I'm straight!'_

_AND I AM STARIGHT_

_I'm happy just being with you_

_So what should it matter to me_

_What you do in bed with GIRLS!"_

"Sakura, that is GROSS!"

"NO IT'S NOT!

_If you were straight"_

"Aaahhh..."

_"I'd shout HORRAY!"_

"I AM NOT LISTENING!"

_"And here I'd stay"_

"LA LA LA LA LA LA"

_"But I wouldn't get in your way"_

"AAAHH!"

_"You can count on me_

_To always be_

_Beside you every day_

_To tell you it's OK_

_You were just born that way_

_And as they say, it's in your DNA_

_YOU'RE STRAIGHT!"_

"I AM SO STRAIGHT!"

_"If you were straight!"_

"AAH!"

**Hey peeps! Hey, the only way you'll ever get that last part is if you've heard the Avenue Q song "If You Were Gay." If not, it really doesn't make sense...**

**SO um... I really don't have anything to say here.**

**PEAS **


	7. Chapter 7

**now, you should all know that this story is my top priority, not any others that I write. I'm intrigued by the Holocaust, it's terrible but at the same time it's amazingly beautiful. I've thought nothing of it until I watched Schindler's List, which is an AMAZING movie. If you haven't seen it, you should. Anyway, that really inspired me to write this, although I saw it like a year ago... but anyway, great movie. This next part is based off a dream I once had a few years ago. Actually it was more like a nightmare. I couldn't sleep for 2 days...**

**Don't Pull the Trigger**

**Chapter 7**

"Sakura... Sakura..." Syaoran gently pushed Sakura, attempting to get her awake. Darn that heavy sleeper...

_Sakura was in the middle of a stormy ocean with ship debris flying all around her. She looked up, and there was a moose in the water with her._

_"What the crap, it's a moose!"_

_"Calm down, young earthling." Ok, a TALKING moose. _

_"Moose-sama, how do I get out of this storm?"_

_"Go to the place where the sea fish dwell,_

_A place also known as the road to hell._

_Search for the cave of Death and Despair,_

_And you will find your desires there._

_Hurridely go to the road to hell,_

_The ones who go slow are the ones that fell._

_Find your way to the cave of despair,_

_No problem with standing, no problem with air._

_The talking moose has said his desire,_

_Now go to this place before you expire._

_The moose of wisdom takes no slack._

_If you go there now, you never come back." And with that, the moose disappeared into the crashing waters._

_Sakura thought long and hard about what the moose said._

_"I got it!" Sakura yelled in happiness._

_The road to hell...surely downward! That's where the fish are! Down in the sea!_

_And with that, Sakura dove bravely into the depths of the ocean. _

_Sakura was hurridely swimming in the dark ocean when suddenly, a small light shimmered in the distance. She swam to it, and going closer,it revealed a large cave. Sakura swam in, and the instant she was inside, gravity overtook her and she fell to the ground. _

_"No problem for standing or air, eh?"_

_In the middle of the room there was a computer monitor. Intrigued, Sakura walked up to it and lookedon the screen._

_She wished she never had._

_On the screen there were multiple images of Sakura at that very moment, in every angle possible. At the bottom of the screen, a small banner read:_

_**We Can See You.**_

_Sakura stood up and ran around the room, her mind paralyzed in fear. Who could see her? Why did they want to see her?_

_From the time she stepped into the cave, Sakura began her perilous journey..._

_On the road to hell._

_Sakura woke up on the floor of a large room. She looked up and surveyed her surroundings._

_**"Good morning Sakura. We can see you." **_

_Sakura's heart stopped beating. They could see her! Who! WHY!_

_"Why? WHY DO YOU WANT TO SEE ME?"_

_**"Walk through the door."**_

_Sakura looked ahead of her, and a door magically appeared out of nowhere. She shakily made her way to the door, felling that this would not be a good idea. Slowly she turned the knob and walked in a completely dark room. She shuddered at the ominous feeling of the place._

_**"Good, you have learned to obey us already. Now, walk forward until you reach the end of the room."**_

_Sakura did as she was told and soon reached the other side of the room._

_**"And now the fun part."**_

_The lights flicked on, revealing a room full of millions of brainwashing machines, all being used..._

_but one._

"Sakura? SAKURA!" Syaoran gasped as he felt Sakura wake up from her sleep with tears streaming down her face. She was kicking and screaming, thrashing about without a care. Syaoran tried to control her, but she was too frightened to notice it was him and thought she was still in the dream.

"NO DON'T BRAINWASH ME AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Sakura, I'm not going to brainwash you!"

"DIE, TALKING MOOSE! DIIIEEEE-!"

"What the crap-?"

"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Sakura!"

This tactic was getting him nowhere. So, just like a loving friend would do, he wrapped his arms around her thrashing body and began to sing.

_I will never leave you,_

_I will not deceive you,_

_I will always be your friend._

_I will never leave you,_

_I will not deceive you,_

_I'll love to the very end._

_I'll be your friend and I will never let you down,_

_whatever happens I will always be around,_

_when you're in troubles I will be right friend for you,_

_I will help you whatever you do._

_We were lovers long ago,_

_I still care for you, I want you to know._

_I'll be your friend and I will never let you down,_

_whatever happens I will always be around_

_and when you need someone I won't be far away,_

_friends forever, not only today._

_You found someone else and I had to go,_

_but I'll stay old friend, darling don't you know._

_I'll be your friend and I will never let you down,_

_whatever happens I will always be around_

_and when you need someone I won't be far away,_

_friends forever, not only today._

_I will never leave you,_

_I will not deceive you,_

_I will always be your friend._

_I will never leave you,_

_I will not deceive you,_

_I'll love to the very end._

By the time he was finished singing, Sakura had calmed down and sat peacefully in Syaoran's arms. She loved his amazing voice, his perfect touch, his caring heart, everything about him intrigued her. He was... amazing. He was... spectacular. He was...

Sakura Kinomoto's knight in shining armor.

**Man I'm fast! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY THAT'S SPECCITACCIEULAR!**

**and now I would like to gloat about something. I have gone 7 chapters without a SINGLE KISS!**

**Ok fine, 1 kiss. But it doesn't count!**

**1. it was on the cheek.**

**2. Sakura was unconscious.**

**3. I SAY IT DOESNT COUNT SO IT DOESNT COUNT!**

**and this is why I hate 2 liter bottles of coke... **


	8. Chapter 8

**I got an 87 in Pre- Algebra ;-;**

**Ok that's TERRIBLE for me ya see I'm an A student, and I'm not used to Bs. Everybody keeps getting mad at me because they got worse grades than me but that's their fault cuz they're stupid and I can be upset with my grades if I feel like it! GAWSH! **

**Don't Pull the Trigger**

**Chapter 8**

"Hello, I'm Syaoran, and this is Sakura, and we are in desperate need of a place to stay-"

-BAM-

Syaoran sighed as he stared at the slammed door in front of them. "Well that's better than the last house," Syaoran winced as he rubbed his aching head. Sakura giggled.

"Well, usually people are scared when you start begging for a room and kissing their feet..." Syaoran blushed.

"That's their problem," he pouted while he stuck his tongue out at the door.

"Don't talk with your tongue out like that, it looks odd."

Syaoran and Sakura walked for quite a while, stopping every now and then for a room and getting rejected. When the sky began to disappear behind ominous rain clouds, Sakura began to worry.

"Syaoran, what if we don't get a place to sleep tonight? What if we have to sleep outside and it rains?"

"If that does happen..." Syaoran took Sakura's waist, pulled her into his strong chest, and stared into her shining emrald eyes.

"I'll protect you."

Sakura stared wide-eyed at Syaoran. He was so protective, yet so loving at the same time.

"Syaoran..."

"Don't worry, Sakura. I see a big mansion ahead; maybe they'll have a couple spare rooms." Sakura nodded her head happily as the couple walked toward the mansion.

--

"Oh of course you can stay here! We have plenty of spare rooms! Would you please come in?" a old woman with grey hair and a radiant smile beckoned them into her large mansion. Syaoran and Sakura walked in, smiling appreciatively.

"We really appreciate this, Miss Xia Lin. If there is anything that we can do for you, let us know," Syaoran offered.

"Nonsense! You are my guests, and will be treated exactly like that. My maids will take care of the rest."

"Aw, you're so sweet, miss Xia Lin!" Sakura yelled while giving Xia Lin a big, big hug. Xia Lin smiled sweetly.

"Why thank you, Sakura-chan. Now let's get up to the rooms. I'll have the maids bring up your belongings."

Syaoran looked at Xia Lin sheepishly.

"Um, we don't have any other belongings..."

"You WHAT? You mean this is all that you have to wear?" Xia Lin screamed.

"Y-yes Xia Lin-sama..."

"We're going to have to get to the seamstress right away!" she screamed, dragging Sakura and Syaoran up three flights of stairs and into a small hallway.

Xia Lin pushed Sakura and Syaoran into a ballroom-sized room decorated with multitudes of fabric. Dozens of sewing machines aligned the walls, and young girls sat before them, sewing away without a worry in the world. When they realized they had guests, they screamed in delight and pulled out their tape measurers, eyeing their new victims with pure joy. Sakura backed away worridely.

"Miss Xia Lin, what are they doi- AAAAAGGGHH!" Sakura screamed as she was abducted to a small dressing room. Three squealing girls about her age began to undress her until she was standing in her bra and underwear. She blushed furiously as they stuck their tape measurers all over her, measuring her bust, her waist, her butt, and anywhere else they could reach.

Finally, the evil seamstresses were finished. Without thinking, they pushed her out of the dressing room.

Without letting her put her clothes back on.

And guess who was standing right in front of the dressing room?

Syaoran.

And guess what he was wearing?

Boxers.

And guess who bumped into him, sending toppling to the gound with them on top of him?

Sakura.

And guess who stared into each other's eyes, sending a wave of energy through their almost-completely naked bodies?

Well, of course you know.

And you know who is blushing like there is no tomorrow.

AND you know who is leaning in to her victim, ready to pounce onto his lips once again.

But, of course, Xia Lin pops out from around the corner and gasps. Sakura and Syaoran turned their heads immediately and saw all of the seamstresses spying on them.

-blush blush-

-realize what they look like they might be doing right now in this position-

-BIG BLUSH BLUSH-

**Sorry! I couldn't just let them get it on! Dangit, I'm so proud! I'm limiting the kissing until later so the suspense builds up XP **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peeps. Um. My friend almost almost asked this guy out for me without my permission. **

**-.-;**

**Oh yeah, the reason Syaoran's not mean in this story is cuz I think he's a lot cuddlier and sweet when he's nice and I like that!**

**Don't Pull the Trigger**

**Chapter 9**

"Um, Syaoran..."

Syaoran averted his eyes from the spying seamstresses and looked at Sakura's emrald orbs.

"Yes?" he said, strengthening the grip on her fragile body. She blushed.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran grinned.

_"Snuggling."_ he whispered as he pulled her closer.

And to his-and her- surprise, she didn't push him away. She just smiled an lay her head in his chest.

"Ok."

This sent shivers down all the spying seamstresses' spines(and mine heh). They oohed and aahed silently, watching the romantic moment intently. Some pulled out tissues and began to blow their noses, but were quickly pushed into another room because they were disrupting the moment.

"Sakura, do you like my snuggles?"

"Of course I do, Syaoran, who wouldn't like your snuggles?"

"We'll never know, because you're the only one getting them."

"Awww, Syaoran, I feel so special."

"You are to me."

The seamstresses were now trying very hard to hold in their sobs of joy. Some were crying onto each others' shoulders, wishing they had this kind of romance in their teenage years(of course they're all like 21...). Instead, they lived a lonely life of seam ripping and 3 1/2 inch seam allowances(my mom's a seamstress so I know all about this stuff). None of them had ever had a real romance, only hopeless crushes that faded away. They sighed as they pictured themselves there with their true love(which was non-existent).

"Really, Syaoran?"

"Of course, my beautiful Cherry Blossom of love."

"Oh, Syaoran, stop it!"

"What, you don't like me complimenting you?"

"It's embarrassing!"

Syaoran sighed and cupped Sakura's chin in his hand, forcing her to look into his _gorgeous_ amber eyes.

"I'm embarrassing you?"

"Well, not com- ah!"

Before Sakura could answer, Syaoran had captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

At this point, the seamstresses could not take the excitement anymore. They squealed like little fangirls, bouncing up and down in joy. They cried an abundance of tears and wailed out of happiness. Hugging each other tightly, they watched the two passionately kissing each other. Tears rolled rapidly from their already puffy eyes._ This is the epitome of happiness, _each one silently thought.

Syaoran and Sakura were locked together in a passion-filled, hungry kiss. Nothing, and I mean nothing, was going to pull them apart.

Well, except oxygen.

Slowly pulling away from Syaoran, Sakura blushed. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

And there lay Syaoran, carrying the biggest grin his face could manage. She giggled.

"Thank you for my first kiss, Sakura-Angel."

Sakura looked at him in awe. She had taken his first kiss?

OOOOHHH YEEEAAAHHH! SCORE 1 FOR SAKURA!

A triumphant grin spread across her face. That's right, she got Syaoran Li's first kiss!

"Syaoran... I got your FIRST KISS?"

"Yep." Syaoran seemed to be enjoying her disbelief.

"Well that was mine too."

"Wha!"

OOOOHHH YEEEAAAHHH! SCORE 1 FOR SYAORAN!

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Sakura laughed. "Syaoran, you're hilarious."

"Well so is your attempt of a kiss."

"You're so mean!"

"Wanna try again?"

And once again,without waiting for her reply,

he kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my peeps! Um, sorry I haven't been writing a lot, I have my reasons.**

**1. MY FINGER GOT SMASHED IN A DOOR HELLO THAT MAKES IT KINDA HARD TO WRITE**

**2. Volleyball and gymnastics and so forth**

**3. Never-ceasing boatloads of homework**

**4. Gotta have meh beauty sleep XP**

**Don't Pull the Trigger**

**Chapter 10**

Now THAT was definitely unexpected.

Sakura felt the warmth deep inside her bursting open, making her feel as if she was on fire. She inwardly screamed as Syaoran's tongue played with her lips, begging her to open up. She slowly parted her lips, deepening the kiss and igniting the inner flames inside her with a new passion. She moaned as his rough yet tender hands trailed down her spine and onto her tiny hips.

"Gah, Syaoran, for your first kiss, you're pretty good at this..."

"Heh, well about that..."

"What now...?"

"I lied."

Sakura glared at him. "About _what?"_

"That... wasn't my first kiss..."

"WHAAAAAATTTT?!"

SAKURA HAS OFFICIALLY LOST HER POINT AND HAS BEEN REDUCED TO NEGATIVE FOURTY-THREE.

"Hehehe..."

-SLAP-

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!"

"Um, I thought you wouldn't mind or some crap like that..."

"YOU THINK I THINK LIKE CRAP!?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that-"

"OH SO _I'M _THE CRAP, HUH?"

"No, Sakura, you're beautiful-"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID TO ALL THE OTHER IDIOTIC GIRLS YOU MADE OUT WITH ISN'T IT?"

"No-"

"HUH?"

"Sakura, liste-"

"HUH?!"

"Shut up, please-"

"HUUUUUGGHHHHUUUUHHH??!?!"

"Um, didn't mean that-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU COMPLETE RETARD!"

"I'm not a retard, I haid a brain test!"

"..."

"Ok, fine, I'm not exactly on the pointy side of the pencil, but my sexiness makes up for it-"

"GAH SHUT UP NEVER EVER WANTED TO KNOW THAT FACT!"

"And I never wanted to know the fact that you want me to shut up..."

-gasp-

"Well, I guess you just-" sob "-just HATE ME-"

"Stop it, Syaoran, I don't hate you I love you-"

-stops sobbing and grins reeally wide-

"I knew it."

Tomoyo stood in front of her new home and took a deep breath. This is where her dream was, where she would spring up and bud like a newborn flower.

She stepped up to the large French doors and knocked lightly. Her heart began to thump loudly. Why was she so afraid? It was only an interview, nothing else. Tomoyo, you're not going to die or anything! Deep breath, girlie. You'll be fine.

She knocked again, except this time with more force. You are calm. You are confident. You are meant for this job. There is absolutely no way they can turn you down.

After about three minutes with absolutely no movement inside the house, Tomoyo began to wonder if anyone was even home. Slowly, she opened the large French doors to reveal an empty house. She sighed. This isn't exactly a friendly greeting.

Tomoyo wandered around the house, looking for any activity. As she wandered up the stairs, she heard faint squealing and laughter. Gaining every ounce of courage left in her, she hurried toward the sound. Her ears carried the sound to a ballroom, but when she walked in, it was empty.

But what she did see was Heaven.

Sewing machines. Dozens of sewing machines lined up against the walls. And the fabric! All the kinds of fabric, it was surely a miracle. GASP! What is that? An AUTOMATIC SEAM RIPPER!? HOLY FREAKIN CRAP!

"THIS IS HEAVEN!"Tomoyo screamed, waving her hands in the air insanely.

The seamstresses heard a sceram from the ballroom. Some of them gasped, others immediatelyturned their attention back to the couple still laying on the floor.

"Mina, Wei Fing, go check what all the ruckus is about!" Xia Lin whispered.

"Right away, ma'am." And they were off.

Tomoyo saw two young girls rush towards her, giggling excitedly. She grinned as one of them embraced her in a big bear hug.

"Hi, I'm Mina," she said giggling.

"And I'm Wei Fing."

"Heya, I'm Tomoyo."

"Oh, we have something to show you! It's soooo cute!" And with that, Tomoyo was being pulled by Mina and Wei Fing into a small...

dressing room?

Tomoyo saw two familiar figures, sitting on the floor, with...

no clothes on.

Wait...

Is that...?

"SAKURA?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!! IM EVIIILLL!! School is long, I've got 2 1/2 hrs. of gymnastics two days a week, and I have a social life! IT'S TOO MUCH! NO! NO! DON'T TAKE ME TO THE LOONY FARM! I DON'T BELONG! HEHEHEHEHEHE YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ON MY SUPER-SPEEDY BROOMSTICK! FLY, MY PRETTY, FLYYYY!!!! AHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!**

**Don't Pull the Trigger**

**Chapter 11**

Sakura froze. It was...

"Tomoyo... this isn't what it looks like..."

"OH YES IT ISSS!" Tomoyo screamed as she pulled out her handy-dandy video camera and lined up with all the other dead-love-lifed seamstresses. Sakura sweat-dropped. As she attampted to get up(reluctantly), Syaoran pulled her back down.

"You aren't going anywhere,Sakura."

"But Syaoran, they're staring at us!"

"Even more the reason to kiss you, angel."

Sakura sighed. "How many other girls' mouths have your lips touched?" she whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"I...I can't count," Syaoran shamefully admitted.

"Then I won't kiss you." And with that, Sakura got up and strode into the nearest dressing room.

Syaoran sighed and stood up as well. He looked at the seamstresses, who were looking at him. He sighed.

"Stop staring at me and give me my clothes!" he screamed.

Sakura was blushing madly in her cramped dressing room. They took her clothes outside, and sure as heck she wasn't walking out there again. _What a mess I've gotten myself into._

"Sakura-chan, do you need your clothes?"

_Aw, Tomoyo, you rock!_

"Yesss, Tomoyo! Thank you!" Sakura opened the dressing room to reveal a happy-

NOT the person I'm looking for.

"What, Syaoran?" Sakura addressed Syaoran monotonedly(that's a word as of... now).

"Aw, honey bun, I just came to give ya some clothes!"

"Number one: I'm not a danish. Number two: those are YOUR clothes."

"Well, maybe we can _share._"

"Ew."

"Not 'ew', it's called 'fun'!"

"Well then I don't want 'fun.'"

"Yes." Syaoran stepped into the dressing room and closed the door.

"You." He grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

"Do." And he did it.

He, after her incessant refusal...

Kissed her.

Idiot.

But heck, she kissed back. That's not his fault.

YAY SAKURA! CAVE INTO HIS LOVE!

Good Sakura, good Sakura...

Bad Sakura, bad Sakura, no takey off Syaoran's shirt...

BAD SYAORAN! THAT ZIPPER IS THERE **FOR A REASON**!

"Oh, Tomoyo, we're soo glad you're here!" Meio Wan squealed.

"Soo glad!"

"Truly!"

"Indeed!"

"Like O.M.G! We like should make Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun matching clothes!"

All the girls squealed and hurridely began sketching, pulling out cloth, and comparing their measurements.

**Sakura from Naruto's POV(a while ago I was asked if Sakura would be in this, and here she is!)**

I walked up to the exotic mansion in the middle of shabbiness and smiled. This was my passion, destiny, hope, dreams.

I opened the large double doors and stepped into the ballroom-sized sewing room, where seamstresses were bustling around with cloth and personally-designed patterns. I was in Heaven.

"Oh lookie, a new girl!" they squealed. I squealed and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Uchiha Sakura."

**so sorry for the late update, and no I'm not in the loony farm. Just have some idiotic homework.**


	12. Author's Note

**"AUTHOR'S NOTE OF EXPLINATION"**

**Hello everyone. I was thinking about this story last night and I thought, "MAN THIS SUCKS!"**

**Yeah, I know deep deep deep down you know it sucks too.**

**Well maybe not but just play along.**

**Anyway, I'm thinking of squeezing out** **a couple more chapters and then**

**ZAP!**

**...it's gone.**

**Just give me some your opinion(that looks like it's spelled wrong to me) and please your REAL opinion, I dont want you to say it's good just to make me feel good, say it sucks if it sucks. I've lost the inspiration long ago, now it's just boring work. So yeah.**

**Anyways, I dont know WHY exactly I'm saying this but o well.**

**I get TONS of inspiration when my friends are mad at me, so if you're in a fight with a friend or something, just try writing a poem. I wrote a really sad one and I'm going to post it on my profile. I also get inspired to draw when I'm ticked off(aka making vodoo dolls and tearing them up into little pieces) and stuff, so fighting is actually kind of a good thing! If your friends are being retarded dork heads, write. Draw. Do something creative and put all of your emotions into it. It's more fun than crying. It hurts less than fighting. And it'll mend a broken heart faster than anything else. **

**Well that was weird.**

**ANYWAY I'm just thinking about ending the story, so tell me if I should.**

**And check out my profile!!!!**

**PEAS,**

**cardcaptor42**


	13. Chapter 13,actually its 12

**Here we are the (maybe) LAST CHAPTER! Yeah, and the internet's been down for the past day, so I CAN'T FREAKING GET ON THE FREAKING INTER FREAKING NET!**

**Ahem**

**Don't Pull the Trigger**

**Chapter 12**

Syaoran and Sakura emerged from the small dressing room, smiling and (oh my) slightly panting. As they walked to who-knows-where, they held each other hand in hand. Sakura never wanted to let go; Syaoran never wanted her to let go. They were perfect, as perfect as anyone could be. They had love, they had shelter, and just a few minutes ago they had-

well never mind that part.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed, running toward them and completely ignoring Syaoran. She smiled and hugged Sakura, who returned the hug with one hand, the other holding- no, squeezing- Syaoran's hand. Finally, when Tomoyo let go, Syaoran took Sakura by the waist and glared at her.

"No touchy my Sakura," he growled.

"Huh- Oh hi, Syaoran!" she squealed. Before either could protest, Tomoyo pushed Sakura onto Syaoran, sending them toppling to the floor. She laughed evilly and ran away as quickly as she could, fearing for her life.

"Ohh... TOMOYO!" Sakura screamed.

"THANK YOU TOMOYO!" Syaoran hollered.

"Wha-"

And, just as Tomoyo predicted, Syaoran captured Sakura's lips in a passionate kiss.

_You take me off my feet, Sakura..._

_I love you._

**HAHA! I'm ending it right there! No protests! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! If you flame me for such a crappy ending I'll flame you to a pulp and make you wish you were never born! TEHEHEHEHEHEE**

**Actually that _was_ a crappy ending...**

**OH WELL! AHAHAQHHAHAHAHAAAA**

**where'd that Q come from?**

**I dunno.**

**Ohh yeeahh...**

**ZE END, OWARI, FIN, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT MEANS END**

**X3 Review! X3**


End file.
